


Bangtan no Hero

by Justawriter68



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), I'm still trying to decide who's gonna be in class 1-A, Look we're going to learn as we go along, Multi, RM is the number one hero, Whoo assigning Quirks and other things is gonna be fun, there are a lot of idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justawriter68/pseuds/Justawriter68
Summary: Plus Ultra!Welcome! In a world full of quirks and where a dream has become reality, where being a super hero is a day job.Jeongguk is quirkless, a rarity in a superhuman society, and it is this that stands between him and becoming a pro-hero.However, did we mention this is the tale of how he became the next number one hero?***As you can tell this is a BTS Au, and the world of idols, set in the world of My Hero Academia, if you've never seen it, I recommend it! I hope you enjoy this journey with me.I take no credit for the world, that belongs to the author of the original Manga sterilization.





	1. Meet Your Heroes

**Welcome, just a little note below is a listing of the characters and quirks in this story, and it will be updated accordingly as we meet the other heroes and the rest of the boys. I should also mention that there are other Idols who make up the roster of this story, so maybe you'll see someone from another group you follow!**

**There will also be age changes to fit in with the setting of the story since the characters of My Hero Academia are in high school, just to clear up any confusion before we even get started.**

**I hope you have as much fun as I do during this little Alternate Universe tale!**

**I'll see you in the first chapter soon!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**

**Characters and Quirks:**  


Jeon Jeongguk first year student at Big Hit, class 1-A  
* Quirk: None   
* Hero Alias: N/A  
* Birthday: September, 1st  
* Likes: Banana Milk

Kim Namjoon, Pro-Hero (Number one)   
* Quirk: One for All  
* Hero Alias: RM/ Symbol of Peace  
* Birthday: September, 12th  
* Likes: Reading, walks, world peace.

Min Yoongi Pro-Hero  
* Quirk: Tongue Technology   
* Hero Alias: Suga/ AgustD   
* Birthday: March, 9th  
* Likes: Naps, music, writing lyrics

       

Kim Seokjin, Pro-Hero  
* Quirk: Kisses   
* Hero Alias: Jin   
* Birthday: December, 4th  
* Likes: Food and Super Mario.

Jung Hoseok, Senior student at Big Hit, part of the 'Big Three'   
* Quirk: Sunshine  
* Hero Alias: J-Hope   
* Birthday: February, 18th  
* Likes: Dancing

Kim Taehyung first year student at Big hit in class 1-A  
* Quirk: Mesmerize   
* Hero Alias: N/A   
* Birthday: December 30th  
* Likes: Fashion, Singing, photography.

Park Jimin, first year Student at Big Hit also a part of class 1-A   
* Quirk: Imagine   
* Hero Alias: N/A  
* Birthday: October, 13th   
* Likes: Singing, Dancing, composing


	2. The Day Has Come

_ Everything's okay. Why? Because I'm here. _

This is the phrase that inspired a nation, a whole generation of hero hopefuls, brought comfort to those who needed it the most. Paired along with a smile, dimples, and a pair of comforting brown eyes, there seemed to be no bigger fan of Pro-Hero RM, than Jeon Jeongguk.

The sixteen year old had been a fan of the hero since he could utter his first words, his room was practically a shrine to the older hero, memorabilia covered the walls, from posters to the most detailed of figurines.

His admiration is abundantly clear.

And this is what drives him to become a hero himself, the first part and a starting line is attending Big Hit academy, the most prestigious Hero high-school in Korea. Many a great heroes had come from those halls, including, of course his idol number one hero RM. In this age fiction had become reality, Quirks manifesting left and right with no reason as to this cause. Now the world was a superhero society and it was rare to not have an ability of some sort.

Even if the majority of people didn't choose to become heroes seeing as it was a dangerous occupation.

And as it turned out Jeongguk turned out to be one of those rarities, although both of his parents had Quirks...

He is Quirkless.

He can remember the day that his dream had been ripped from right under his feet, the moment the doctor had alerted him and his mother that he was missing the one evolutionary trait that would've allowed him to possess a power. But none of this altered his path to become a hero, he was determined to Big Hit no matter how far fetched it seemed.

He could do this no matter what anyone else said.

This is the thought that pushed him day by day and hour by hour to achieve his goals.

His thoughts went back to his class from earlier today was the day that they had chosen their top choices for High School, after some reluctance on his part he'd placed Big Hit at the top of the list. Much to the jeering and and otherwise negative words of his quirked powered classmates.

These are the thoughts that he holds while updating his hero index, a notebook filled with as much information as he could gather on heroes; it made for a great study tool and this version was only another installment of many.

With a satisfied sigh he closes his notebook, putting the the pencil onto of the book.

"Daydreaming again, Jeongguk?" One of his classmates remarks.

"I heard that he was applying to Big Hit."

"What? No way?" The first classmates laughs.

"I have a better chance of getting into Big Hit."

Though the words were something that he's heard daily for the past four years, and during his childhood from his so called 'friends, It never made him budge or doubt his goal.

"Just because I don't have a Quirk doesn't mean I can't apply like the rest of you. We all have an equal chance." Jeongguk retorts calmly, although the warmth in his face spoke another way. He wasn't usually this forward with his feelings.

The two boys only roll their eyes at the comment before they return to their own conversations before their teacher comes in.

"Alright! Settle down everyone!" Their teacher sets down a stack of papers. "I've got the forms for your prospective schools, pick your top three choices." The whole class cheers, excited that they would soon be taking hero courses.

Or at least that's the dream.

He stares at the paper for a hard moment before picking up his pencil and sealing his fate.

***

Its later as he walks home, lowly singing to himself, that he re-thinks putting Big Hit as his first choice. He knows that all of the people doubting him had a valid reason for saying so. Even with all of his knowledge, what would he do? Talk them to death?

A scoff escapes his lips, he stops walking and slaps his face, booth cheeks squishing. "Come on, its not over until its over." He tells himself.

 In this moment of self-reflection that he doesn't hear the slither and slime of a villain approaching until its too late. The villain literally in his face and forcing himself down his throat, cutting off his oxygen supply.

"It'll be a lot easier if you give in, I promise it won't hurt too much. The more you struggle the longer this will be." The voice hisses lullingly into his ear.

But the student continues his struggle, absolutely refusing to go out like this, with his vision blurring and tears collecting at the edge of his eyes. But the fact was that his struggling had become weaker.

Not like this...

Before it all goes dark, feels a gust of wind.

"...ake up."

Moments later it seems, its the combination of a fading in and out voice, plus the increasing stinging of his cheek that finally rouses Jeongguk to consciousness. His eyes come into some what of a normal focus, the world still blurring with every bat of his eyelids, He soon is able to register a face above him and the ground against his back.

"Are you alright, young man?" A semi-deep voice inquires.

The young student blinks, once, twice, three times before his brain makes the connection that his idol is staring down at him, dimples on display. This causes Jeongguk to spring up immediately thanking the man repeatedly in a flurry, thus in turn causing the pro-hero to laugh.

I should-

The middle school student checks for his notebook, finding it a few feet away, just to find that the veteran hero had already done what he was thinking. RM's signature graces the sheets of two blank pages. This again sends him into another round of thanks.

RM nods with a smile. "Well, if you're okay. I'm going to turn this guy into the police." He gestures towards the bottle that he'd trapped the slimy villain in. "Have a safe rest of the day, young man!"

Jeongguk sees it, this is his chance, he could ask the question he wanted, one that he needed the answer to. He needed the affirmation that he could in fact do this. That his dream wasn't something left to smoke.

The elder Pro-Hero is poised, ready to jump off, Jeongguk behind him thinking.

"I—"

The pro-hero jumps off in a rush of wind, slightly feeling relieved, his time was almost up and he still needed to go to the police station.

"R-RM... please stop!"

The number one hero is surprised by the sound of the voice, he looks down to see the soon to be high-school student clinging to his leg as he flew through the air, the sheer force at which he was moving pushing back the skin on the younger's face. The situation would've been quite comical had it not been for the time restraint.

He sighs a little bit. "Hold on!" He tells the boy clinging to his leg.

Jeongguk nods, bringing his face closer to the fabric to get it out of the wind. Soon they're out of the sky and grounded on a roof top overlooking the whole city. Both of them stand there silently. Jeongguk looking anywhere but at the number one hero as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"I'm sorry for jumping on you like that, I know there's somewhere you have to be. But there's something I have to ask you." He takes another breath before expelling all of the tension that had unfurled into the cavern of his chest.He let the number one hero know what his situation is and then he asked the most important question:

"Can I still be... a hero..." his voice travels off as he opens his eyes, emerging from a cloud of smoke is a frail, gaunt, sickly looking man, right where RM is supposed to be.

 _Shit_ ,  _I ran out of time!_ The pro-hero waits for the aspiring hero's reaction.

The two stare at each other until RM opens his mouth to speak, and in almost a comical way a cough of blood exits his mouth instead.

The young student lets out a shriek. "R-RM!" He finally stutters out. "I— but— you—" he cant even get a coherent thought out as he tries to take in the sight of his idol.

This couldn't possibly be the symbol of peace, Korea's number one hero, looking this... weak?

RM takes this moment letting the younger calm down, and for him to catch his breath and wipe the left over blood from his mouth. With a sigh he takes a seat against the railing that lined the rooftop, one of the only things keeping them from the edge and the ground below. "Yes, its me, not what you expected right? I'm sure you're wondering why I'm like this."

Jeongguk swallows thickly, only nodding his head in confirmation.

"It started five years ago..." The well seasoned hero pulls up his shirt, revealing a nasty, twisted scar that had emblazoned the left side of his stomach. The Hero went on to explain that he'd gotten the injury during the battle that Jeongguk had watched many times over as a kid, so much so that his mother was almost convinced that he would actually break the replay button with how much he watched the video. The gnarly looking wound left him with most of his stomach removed, trouble breathing, and with only three hours a day he could stay in his 'hero' form.

"So you... all this time."

RM nods. "I was needed, the symbol of peace couldn't simply disappear when we were still rebuilding. Even if it is only for three hours a day, I will continue to do what I must until I am no longer able." With another sigh he pushes himself off of the ground. "And this is why, I must tell you. You cannot be a hero."

There are the words, the ones that he never wanted to hear. But the ones that have always been in the back of his mind as the truth, the one he'd be blindly trying to deny and ignore with a fervor. But this was the nail in the coffin there was no denying his reality now.

However, he finds that he isn't as upset as he thought he would be, maybe it was because in someway he'd already accepted those truths a long time ago. The only type of reaction that is garnered is the slight sad smile that barely upturned his lips.

Another silence consumes them and Jeongguk shuffles his feet. "Thank you for letting me talk to you! Have a nice evening!" With that the student quickly heads down the stairwell and out of the  building leaving the pro-hero and thinking that maybe had been a little too harsh with the boy, but he only did it to protect him.

 _Now to go turn in this guy to the police..._  He pats his pockets, not finding the bottle anywhere, he slightly begins to panic.  _Where-_

His question is soon answered in the form of a dust cloud and a large crash coming from another part of the city, with a curse he realizes that the bottle must've fallen out of his pocket when Jeongguk clung onto him. He hurriedly makes his way out of the building and to the street where all of the commotion is, just in time to see the young man he just talked to running into the fray.

The boy's expression is terrified, but none the less he claws at the goo, encasing another person, doing all that he can to free him. The other Heroes around looking at the boy in shock as they use this moment to try and help the situation, but they could advance no further.

It was in this moment that he scolded himself, who was he to tell the kid that he couldn't be a hero based on whether or not he could be a hero. When had he just confined the status of heroes and actions just to having an ability.

What this kid was doing now is incredibly heroic.

His story started like most of the popular heroes stories did:  _'I moved before I could think.'_

_I'm sorry, young man I've failed you!_

Soon he feels himself getting pumped up, his hero form returning as he jumps into the fray, effectively blowing away the fire and changing the atmosphere. Soon the whole ordeal was over and he was looking for the young boy after the reporters had cleared, He wanders through the back streets eventually seeing the young man walking down the street, his head bowed.

It had been a day, not only had he been told by his idol that he couldn't be a hero, he had also been scolded by the other heroes on the scene. But at least he helped save that person, that's all that really mattered. He was so engrossed into his thoughts that he didn't notice the sudden approach of RM who came in his hero form but he soon deflated again, blood coming out of his mouth.

"R-RM!" Jeongguk had landed on his behind in shear surprise at the hero appearing in front of him.

Before the young student can even get another word out the older man is talking again.

"It was irresponsible of me to dismiss you like that. I should have taken more care in my words. Your story started out just like any other heroes, You moved before you could think, and it is in my time as a hero. It seems that I had forgotten this important fact, it isn't your Quirk that makes you a hero. But rather your actions." The pro-hero smiles. "You  _can_  be a hero."

Jeongguk feels his eyes well up with tears as all of the emotions from the day and it just all spills over. This is the catalyst for the next nine months of training, or hell as the soon to be high-school student refers to it as, to become RM's successor.

And now as he stood at the gates of BHA, thinking back on all of these thoughts, he realizes that the day has come and that there was no turning back now.

Too bad that start began with him tripping over his shoe laces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is just something I wanted to do for a while! I hope you enjoy it if you choose to read this! Do watch my hero? Do you have a favorite character from the series? Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> Also I'm still deciding who should be in class 1-A so it might take me a while! Who do you think should be in class 1-A?
> 
> -Ayra.


End file.
